


YASSSS

by love_my_persona (orphan_account)



Category: Skyward - Brandon Sanderson, Starsight - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen, I just had to write this, Nedd is such a romantic, Starsight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/love_my_persona
Summary: Nedd had been the first to see...
Relationships: Spensa Nightshade | Spin/Jorgen Weight | Jerkface
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	YASSSS

**Author's Note:**

> Becuz I loved ch 8. I'm not a good writer so please don't take the mistakes too srsly.

Nedd had been the first to see.

Over the wind blowing the blue-gray dust of Detritus, and the chaos over the alien and her ship, Nedd had seen them.

He knew it was a private moment, but when Spensa's voice called out telling Jorgen to talk her out of doing something stupid, his attention was driven away from the alien. He watched as his friend dashed away from his ship towards his 'Future Girlfriend' (Nedd liked to tease him about that). Nedd eyed them. He couldn't hear their conversation, of course, but he did see that Spin was getting panicked, talking quickly and Jorgen trying to calm her down.

This went on for a few minutes. Nedd tried look like he was intrigued by the purple-skinned alien, but really he was constantly glancing at Spin and Jorg.

He couldn't understand what they were talking about but he knew it had something to do about this...humanoid the moment M-Bot changed form and so did Spin. Now, Nedd secretly shipped them from day one of flight school, and was eternally screaming when Jorgen reached over and touched her cheek. Just like in the old stories when the heroes parted. It felt both right and wrong, since even if it was her, she didn't look like herself with the hologram (He guessed that it was a hologram, since it's the only thing they had that could make a detailed replica of something).

Stars, bless Nedder and his heart. He watched, stunned, as Spin jumped out of the cockpit onto her ship's wing. She yanked Jorgen's flight suit and pulled him closer to her. Since she only reached his shoulders, she rose onto her toes...and time seemed to stop as their lips met, sealing the space in between them. He nearly exploded when he saw Jorgen return the kiss, his arms snaking around her waist as he pulled her close. And for a moment, Nedd realized something. They were meant to be. They were Yin and Yang. Two parts of a whole.

Of course, Nedd wouldn't let himself experience this moment alone, no matter how private it was supposed to be. He nudged FM and pointed his chin towards the lovebirds' direction.

"Look."

She looked puzzled then, understanding, her eyes widened. She whispered to Quirk, who seemed to be holding down a shriek of happiness at the sight. Kimmalyn elbowed Sadie quite sharply, which annoyed the girl, but that melted away when she saw what they were so hyped up about. Arturo glanced up when he noticed their quietness. His jaw dropped and he called Rodge, still gawking. Rodge's hand went to his mouth, eyes wide.

"Holy crap," Arturo breathed.

"Bless their stars, yes," Kimmalyn added in an excited tone.

"Who would've thought?" Rodge said.

"I'm going to die. Finally!" FM said.

"This is SO cute!" Sadie exclaimed. She fished out her camera-like device to take a picture. "I'm never deleting this. One of the best pilot moments ever." She smiled sheepishly and tucked the device back into her pocket.

Then, sadly, Spensa pulled apart. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. He said something to Spin, who hopped into her cockpit. Jorgen, dazed, touched his lips with his hand. The action made them all want to laugh.

Jorgen leaped off M-Bot's wing, turned and jogged back towards them. Nedd and the others pretended like they haven't seen a thing. But everyone had to admit, they've all been waiting for that moment to happen.

Jorgen didn't seem to notice anything odd. Until Nedd spoke.

"If you ever need a host for your wedding, Jorgen," Nedd said to him quietly, "I'm open for the job."

It was satsifying to see their flightleader's political facade melt into sudden shock.

Nedd, however, just grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: love-my-persona  
> FANDOM: hibishcomingthrough


End file.
